old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight Errant
"Thou hast not heard of me nor of mine great deeds? Let me rectify that." Basic (KotG) Knights of the Empire start their careers following after some other knight, acting as nothing more than a servant. What else would you expect from a nation who has forgotten the true meaning of chivalry, the true meaning of honour, and the true meaning of courage? In Bretonnia, knights start off riding their own trail, as they set off on their errantry tour. Bretonnian knights learn from the best school there is: genuine experience. At the start of their tour, they don’t have any genuine experience, but most make up the deficit with their enthusiasm. Knights Errant are expected to travel widely, often alone, seeking out perilous situations in which to prove their worth. As a result, they can be found anywhere in the Old World, sometimes to the regret of the natives. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry), Animal Care, Animal Training, Common Knowledge (any one), Dodge Blow, Outdoor Survival, Ride, Speak Language (any one) Talents: Etiquette, Seasoned Traveller, Specialist Weapon Group (Cavalry), Strike Mighty Blow, Virtue of Chivalry Trappings: Medium Armour (Mail Shirt, Mail Coif, Leather Jack, Helmet), Lance, Shield, Light Warhorse with saddle and harness Career Entries Knight, Noble, Squire Career Exits Knight of the Realm Note: Characters who are not male Bretonnian nobles must pretend to be so in order to become Knights Errant. Little Known Facts Knights errant are, by their very nature, young and inexperienced. Once the king or a senior noble feels the knight errant has had enough experience and proven his skill and bravery, he promotes the knight to a Knight of the Realm. Knights errant tend to travel a great deal, seeking every opportunity to win acclaim, and so they usually travel with few worldly possessions. Most knights errant carry their arms and armour, their horse’s gear, one or two sets of basic clothing, a few small coins, some food, and a few personal items. Some knights cover their shields, hiding their heraldic device to show that they are seeking experience and justice rather than personal glory. This rarely happens with a knight errant, however. They are, after all, trying to establish their reputation, and so they take every opportunity to display their device and proclaim their name and lineage. Knights errant are renowned for answering any and all calls to arms. They are also the first in line for any charge and the last to retreat, as their headstrong nature overwhelms their common sense and their sense of strategy. Notable Figures Sir Tomas the Shieldless is renowned among the younger knights of Bretonnia. A poor young stablehand, his life changed one night when he aided an old knight battling a pack of brigands. Out of gratitude, the knight, Sir Geoffrey, took Tomas as his squire. Tomas served Sir Geoffrey faithfully for two years, until the day they had the misfortune to run into the same brigands a second time. They drove off the brigands again, but this time Sir Geoffrey was mortally wounded. Before he died he knighted Tomas and bequeathed his armour, weapons, and horse to the youth. The armour was old and dented but still serviceable, the horse in good health, the sword well-kept – but the knight’s shield had been shattered by a heavy mace blow. Tomas threw it aside, vowing that he would carry no shield until he had earned a heraldic device of his own, and charged off to find the men who had killed his mentor. Sir Tomas continues his search for his patron’s murderers to this day. He has won some fame as an honest knight with decent sword skills and excellent horsemanship. However, he has yet to earn the rank of Knight of the Realm, so he continues to travel and to try proving his worth.